Te dejo en libertad
by Nami-23
Summary: Año 1892 Estados Unidos. Hiashi Hyuuga fallece dejando la finca a manos de su primogénita. Hinata, una joven que proviene de la cultura oriental donde no hay esclavitud se ve enfrentando a las doctrinas estúpidas de la sociedad Americana, siendo ella la 1ra mujer en poner en libertad a sus esclavos… Entre ellos a Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.. Lo único mio es la idea de esta historia.**

 **Advertencia: Es de categoría "M" (es mi 1er fics en el que si pondre lemon -w-) es un SasuHina pero habrán otras parejas :V Espero q les historia esta basada en el época de 1900 x ahí.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...Recuerdan..._

* * *

 **Te dejo en Libertad**

 **Prologo**

.

.

El carruaje avanzaba demasiado lento para la velocidad que se consideraría normal, y aunque ella anhelaba retrasar su tiempo de llegada lo máximo posible sabía que al final de una hora o un día ella terminaría llegando a la finca Hyuuga. La cual se veía más y más cerca para horror propio de la propietaria. Ella no estaba aún preparada para asumir esta responsabilidad. El ritmo desbocado de su corazón se acrecentó como el aleteo de un colibrí salvaje que fue enjaulado y quiere ser liberado para volver a su territorio. Para volver a la libertad, a _su libertad_... Quería regresar a Tokio cuanto antes. Carolina del Norte era un lugar demasiado tropical y distinto al que estaba acostumbrada.

"Estaremos de llegada en media hora señorita Hyuuga." Comunico el chofer abriendo levemente la ventanilla trasera de vidrio sin dejar de conducir. El hombre hizo contacto visual unos segundos con la joven quien se encontraba sentada en medio del asiento color manteca.

Ella estaba mirando el suelo color pardo de la carroza, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Oh...E-Está bien. Gracias por avisar señor Nara. Es usted muy amable." Indico con suavidad Hinata no sabiendo muy bien como dirigirse a las personas de aquí. El inglés de ella era muy básico y aparentemente los ciudadanos de Carolina del Norte no estaban acostumbras a sonreír a los demás. Todo lo que ella pudiera expresar con sus gestos faciales, aquí no era entendido como en su ciudad.

La ventanilla se cerró y Hinata volvió a embargarse en el silencio.

El chofer era un hombre del que ella, Hinata Hyuuga, sencillamente no recordaba para nada, aunque… era bastante normal que no recordara a nadie de aquí. Hinata junto a su hermana menor, se habían ido a vivir en Tokio demasía pequeñas como para recordar algo o alguien. Más el hombre que conducía la carroza no era aterrador como había temido a causa de Neji y sus consejos de cuidado. El chofer era un hombre mayor alto, delgado, de mirada perezosa y algo cansado pero bastante agradable. Él se había presentado como el siervo principal de su difunto padre, y respondía al nombre de Shikaku Nara. Confirmo sus palabras, mostrando la carta con el sello de Hiashi donde especificaba que sería su conductor, y ella definitivamente no iba a contradecir desde su llegada a las palabras escritas de Hiashi, ni mucho menos a los pocos vocablos que el 'siervo' dirigió hacia ella.

Shikaku era alguien agradable, pero demasiado serio.

Y no tan solo él. Este estado del país E.E.U.U, era un lugar con hermosos paisajes, gran economía, pero de gente lúgubre y opaca.

"Realmente no sé si podré hacer esto Neji- _ni-san._ Debiste haber venido tú." Susurro la joven volviendo su mirada hacia sus blancas manos " _¿Realmente podre con todo esto?"_

Ella contrastaba demasiado con la gente occidental, y no tan solo por sus tradiciones las cuales le daban un bono extra a lo diferente que ella era de las personas con las que debió, en mero carácter diplomático, mantener alguna palabra. También cabía destacar, la gran brecha que existía en su manera de pensar y las cuestiones jurídicas que iban en contra de todos sus ideales. En este momento se sentía como la metáfora de 'la araña atrapada en su propia telaraña'… Fue su decisión venir a Carolina de Norte. Fue su elección estar aquí.

Hyuuga acomodo uno de los mechones índigos tras de su oreja. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en un ceñido rodete en la parte superior de su cabeza junto con una peineta en forma de orquídea blanca. Era algo tradicional de oriente que las mujeres jóvenes y aún no desposadas llevaran esa peineta. El día que su cabello fuera soltado por un hombre, _él_ sería con quien ella debería compartir su vida y unir su destino ante la mirada de sus ancestros y dioses. La mujer esperaba que ese día tardara en llegar.

El carruaje se detuvo tras la media hora pasada.

Hinata no pudo evitar suspirar y volver a mirar la falda de su vestimenta la cual era un kimono blanco, sencillo de seda con bordado de flores doradas y peces turquesas. Era uno de sus vestidos más simples, pero su favorito. La puerta de su carretilla fue abierta antes de que ella pudiera atinar a siquiera posar su gris (casi blanca) mirada en la mansión que había visto minutos atrás a una distancia mucho mayor.

"Bienvenida sea _Maestra_ Hyuuga." Recibió una forzada bienvenida de un castaño con tatuajes de triángulos rojos en la mejillas. El hombre miro por un segundo a Hinata directamente y luego volvió su vista a al suelo de tierra.

Los esclavos no tenían permitido mirar a sus _maestros_ a los ojos. Era una de las primeras reglas, no escritas, pero si explicitas.

"O-Oh…El placer es mío, gracias." Contesto Hinata haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacía el castaño quien quedo con la boca abierta. No era para nada común que alguien de la nobleza se inclinara ante alguien que ni siquiera era un siervo. Y, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Esta joven, le estaba agradeciendo? "Le pediría, si es tan amable, de decirme su nombre. A mi me gustaría que me llamara por el mío, Hinata. ¿M-Me hago entender?"

El trigueño boqueo y no pudo apartar su mirada de la joven delante de él. Hinata no supo si el joven que debía tener la misma edad que ella se había ruborizado por algo que dijo _mal,_ o por como ella vestía. La gente ya la había tildado de extravagante por su kimono y peinado.

"Kiba Inuzuka, maestr-… señorita Hyuuga" Se corrigió al último momento el castaño. Él no quería sufrir la furia de su nueva ama tan pronto.

Sin embargo Hinata no lo amonesto, no le grito, no hizo nada para herirlo. Ella solo le sonrió con completa dulzura y paso a bajar sin ayuda de nadie de la carroza. Sus pies demostraron estar recubiertos por unas delicadas sandalias de madera y medias de algodón.

Nada de cuero ni de tacones. Ni hebillas de oro. Ella era una mujer bajita y pequeña, no ostentaría nada que demostrara lo contrario.

"Entonces, joven Kiba, gracias por venir a recibirme." Se despidió la muchacha, pasando a tomar una pequeña maleta que de no ser porque Shikaku se apresuró a bajar, ella misma la hubiese entrado por sí misma.

Cuando ingreso a la mansión, la mirada de todos los trabajadores y de unos gemelos de alta burguesía se dirigió a ella. Dichos burgueses no eran otros que los gemelos Namikaze. Hinata conocía por cartas que se mandaba desde hace un par de años a Naruto Namikaze, pero, no conocía al moreno de ojos azules quien debía de ser Menma, el gemelo meno del rubio.

Neji tenía como socio en una de sus empresas textiles a Minato Namikaze, el padre de los gemelos. De allí la Hyuuga los conocía.

"Las leyendas de su primo eran ciertas. Usted es despampanantemente hermosa señorita Hinata, si me permite recitar; su belleza no tiene punto de comparación" Cito Naruto, eran palabras propias de un poeta de fama reciente en América. Se acercó hasta la joven, y tomo una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos de porcelana, depositando en ella un casto beso. "En Carolina del Norte, a las mujeres bellas, se las saluda con un beso en el dorso de vuestra mano. Espero que no tome mi osadía de ser el primero en recibirla, como una ofensa."

El rubio guiño coquetamente uno de sus ojos azules sin dejar de sostener la mano de Hinata.

"Es u-usted realmente tan amable como a demostrarlo serlo en sus misivas, Naruto- _kun"_ Añadió la asiática recordando en una de las cartas que él, le había pedido que usara el honorifico de _kun_ en su nombre si es que alguna vez se conocían en persona. En aquel entonces nunca pensó que ese día llegaría. "Pero, os pediría un poco de recato y-y no invadir mi espacio."

"Veo que aún no manejas del todo bien el inglés ¿Eh?" Rio Naruto causando que la asiática se pusiera nerviosa y mirase hacia algún rincón de la sala. Eso si la apeno. "Lo que trataste de decirme, es que soy un ¿Coqueto, no?" Hinata asintió incomoda, realmente aún no manejaba como desearía otro idioma. Uno, que por cierto era completamente distinto a su lengua madre. Naruto carcajeo sonoramente "Ánimos, en unas semanas ya manejaras el inglés mejor que yo. Y en lo que os coqueteo, no está del todo equivocada."

"Gracias Naruto- _kun…_ Su caballerosidad es realmente tenaz y h-halagadora. _"_

"¿Enserio lo cree?"

"Si"

Menma tosió mostrándose notoriamente incómodo. Naruto se vio obligado a mirar a su hermano, a quien le dirigió una expresión acida mientras se posicionaba del lado de la joven. Como gemelos, uno cumplía el roll de imbécil y el otro de idiota. El rubio era orgulloso de ser el idiota y no el pelmazo.

"Me presento. Mi nombre es Menma Namikaze señorita Hyuuga." Se presentó el moreno secamente. Hinata hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza pero fue interrumpida. "Le pediré que frente a mi presencia se ahorre su _excentricismo_. Con el palurdo de mi hermano mayor no estamos aquí para hacer _sociales_ como usted parece creer."

"¿Excentricismo? ¿Sociales?"

Hinata pestañeo confundida y busco con su mirada una explicación en los azules ojos del rubio quien le desvió la mirada y apretó los puños. Naruto estaba consternado y quería darle un puñetazo en la cara a su gemelo quien vestía como él, un smoking de los más caros de la región. El imbécil del moreno estaba siendo burdo.

"Exactamente. No estamos aquí para hacer sociales. Sabemos que usted planea volver a Tokio cuanto antes, y que a usted no le interesa la herencia que le dejo su difunto padre. De hecho, puedo ver en su expresión que no está entendiendo ni la mitad de lo que le estoy hablando." Menma sonrió retadoramente y Hinata retrocedió un paso por instinto. A ella no le gustaba el curso que esta conversación estaba tomando, y tampoco el tono de voz del moreno ¿Qué ella no entendía? ¡Ha! Claro que entendía, el problema de Hinata era la pronunciación y conjugación de palabras. "He venido hasta aquí a petición de mi padre." Mintió el moreno y Naruto estuvo a punto desmentirle. Pero el rubio, sabía que al hacerlo pondría en juego la vida de… "Tenemos la intención de comprar su territorio y a sus esclavos. Nuestra oferta estará abierta a discusiones, y el costo es una insignificancia que podemos negociar con acciones en la bolsa."

La asiática se contagió de la molestia del rubio y también apretó sus puños. Olvidándose completamente de sus modales diplomáticos y de que no eran solo ellos tres en la sala. Si no muchas de las personas que estaban supuestamente bajo su poderío. Ella se negó.

Una dama, acababa de alzar la voz en contra de un hombre burgués.

"No estoy dispuesta a vender a ninguna persona. Eso, solo es aberrante ¡Una barbarie! ¡Usted es un bárbaro!" Hinata hizo su mejor huso del inglés. Y por primera vez ella misma se sintió enojada con un completo desconocido. "E-es verdad que estoy dispuesta a vender la hacienda. Pero no a los inquilinos." Las muchachas que estaban barriendo el alfombrado quedaron heladas al igual que el Inuzuka y el Nara quien traía el equipaje ¿Les habian llamado inquilinos? ¿A ellos, los esclavos? "Le voy a pedir que se retire de inmediato de mis terrenos. Hoy estoy algo cansada como para recibir visitas que no sean de m-mero sentido social."

Menma quiso contradecirle. Ninguna mujer venida del otro lado del mundo iba a decirle que era un bárbaro. Sin embargo su hermano con todos esos aires de caballerosidad e idiotez se interpuso.

"Espero que sepas disculpar a mi hermano señorita Hinata. Yo realmente venía con el propósito de hacerle una visita amistosa. Lamento que la situación se torciera." Naruto hizo una inclinación de cabeza a la azulina. Él sabía que el inclinar la cabeza, para la cultura oriental, era signo de respeto y una forma de saludo. La joven agradeció en silencio aquel gesto. "Pero se tendrá que esperar. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Nos estaremos hablando por telegramas. Espero que quiera volverme a ver. Yo… Realmente deseo hablar con usted."

Hinata sintió que el rubor subía completamente por su rostro. Fue afortunada de haber hecho caso a la madre de Tenten (la prometida de Neji) en haber usado maquilla que impedía que vieran esas falencias en ella. El sonrojo la hacía verse débil.

"Sera un placer recibirles de nuevo Naruto- _kun._ Ancio anécdotas, de su viaje en Alemania. _"_

Dicho aquello, el rubio y el moreno se retiraron siendo escoltados por Kiba quien era el que había aparcado los caballos de ambos nobles en el corral de la mansión. Menma le dedico una clara mirada de antipatía a la asiática antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta principal.

Una vez se retiraron ambos Namikazes, Hinata se permitió abanicarse con su mano y recuperar grandes bocanadas de aire. Ella no iba a encajar aquí… No estaba encajando.

Desde que vio a las mujeres de la corte en la terminal supo que no iba a ser fácilmente integrada. Y ahora con el noble Menma Namikaze a quien tenía por vecino, Hinata estaba más que segura que debía apresurar su vuelta a Tokio. Naruto era agradable, pero el gemelo de él no. Y la Hyuuga sabía que no debía llamar demasiado la atención aún. Ella tenía una misión personal que no podía permitirse que nadie la echara a perder.

Los perlados ojos de la joven se dirigieron nuevamente hacia las mujeres que estaban en la sala y reanudaron de inmediato su labor sin volver a mirarla. Manteniéndose lo más ocupadas para no recibir ninguna reprimenda. Hinata lo noto y sintió un nudo en su estómago.

Su meta personal era poner en libertad a estas personas que estuvieron durante décadas bajo la ordenes de su difunto padre, aunque… ¿Cómo lo haría? Ella se había leído al menos una decena de libros de leyes Americanas, y justamente en Carolina de Norte todas esas actas no eran llevadas a cabo.

Se violaba día tras día los derechos humanos más básicos. Hinata mordió su labio inferior y de no ser porque tenía la vista baja, jamás hubiese visto los zapatos negros viejos de un hombre que estaba parado tras de ella.

No era Shikaku. Él chofer ya había pasado a llevar la maleta de la joven a los aposentos de ella.

"Disculpe la demora." Hablo un joven de cabellos ébanos, tés tan clara como la propia de la joven. Él vestía un smoking mucho más sencillo que el de los hermanos Namikaze. La mirada ensombrecida de ese joven, quien media una cabeza más que ella, la descorazono.

"¿Quién es usted?" Cuestiono la Hyuuga viendo como él desentonaba con todas las demás personas _"¿Sera acaso otro noble?"_ En el fondo de sus pensares Hinata deseaba que no lo fuera. Otra visita como la de los Namikaze, y terminaría colapsando.

"Soy el hermano menor del mayordomo Itachi Uchiha. Él está enfermo por lo que me he tomado su lugar para darle el recorrido por la vivienda." Dijo con sequedad y leve enojo. Sin embargo el joven trato de corregirse musitando el típico arquetipo de palabra que la azulina ya empezaba a detestar. "Maestra"

"Está bien." Hinata coloco sus manos dentro de sus mangas del kimono "M-Me gustaría dar el recorrido más tarde, por mí misma, si no es una molestia. Ahora quisiera desempacar. Gracias por su preocupación."

"Como guste _maestra_ " El hombre sonó complacido de no tener que pasar tiempo con ella. Y rodo los ojos como diciendo _´para que vas a desempacar si vas a irte pronto…´_

Hinata aliviano sus hombros. Ella no quería ser una carga para las personas que vivían en esta morada durante el breve tiempo que estuviera aquí, pero aparentemente todos tratarían de mantenerla lo más lejos posible, sintiéndose incomodos con su estadía. Temiendo siempre lo peor.

Le agrado a Hinata saber que al menos había hasta ahora una persona bajo el mando de su padre que no le tenía miedo.

"¿Sería tan amable de d-decirme su nombre?" Inquirió la azulina manteniendo la mirada en esos ojos ónix de él mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras de mármol.

El moreno hizo una mueca pero contuvo cualquier cosa que hubiese querido decirle. Seguramente una blasfemia, eso hubiese sido interesante. "Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata sonrió "Lo recordare. Y-y por favor, no se dirija a mí con honoríficos… Realmente, no me gustan."

Sasuke no entendió para nada a que se refería con; Honoríficos.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora (Osea de Mua):**_

 _ **Hola amigos!**_

 _ **Ya se, ya se q deben de estarme odiando xq no continuo mis otros dos fics sepan q ni bien vuelvo a mi casa voy a subir la continuación de Eres mi futuro y De Amargo a Dulce. Pero ahora les traigo esta pequeña idea q la escribi desde el cel de mi Má y se las envió desde ¡La Playa!**_

 _ **Espero q la idea les guste y como ya saben comenten nwn**_

 _ **PD: sI ven errores de ortografia es x culpa del celular de mi mamá :V**_


	2. Capitulo I: Kimono Azul

**Advertencia: Es de categoría "M" (es mi 1er fics en el que si pondre lemon -w-) es un SasuHina pero habrán otras parejas :V Espero q les historia esta basada en el época de 1900 x ahí.**

"Hablan"

 _"Piensan"_

 _...Recuerdan..._

* * *

 **Te dejo en Libertad**

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 _ **_** Kimono Azul__

 _._

.

Hinata quedo paralizada mirando el inmenso dormitorio. Ella no recordaba que una recamara pudiera ser tan grande y estar tan amueblada. Su habitación personal no era así. Ni la de nadie que conociera. En Japón únicamente las alcobas consistían en cuatro paredes reducidas, con un futón y armario con espejo.

 _"Hasta en esto es tan diferente…"_ La joven suspiro hondamente y paso a cerrar la puerta de su recamara tras de ella.

No negaba la habitación fuera bonita, pero era demasiado ostentosa para su gusto. Nadie necesitaba una recamara tan grande y con tantos muebles después de todo. Esto parecía un living, o una sala de estar.

La asiática se descalzo de sus zapatos, los cuales dejo en una esquina atrás de la puerta, hecho una mirada donde ella tendría que pasar al menos un mes antes de terminar con todo sus planes y obligaciones, y poder volver _al fin_ a Japón. Al lugar donde realmente pertenecía. A su casa.

Miro hacia la pared que debía ser una tonalidad de ocre amarilla.

Contaba con tres ventanas que eran demasiado grandes y de una cortina de bordado marrón oscuro que daba el aspecto seco y formal que toda la mansión tenia. Hinata difícilmente podría abrir sola las persianas, pero se negaba rotundamente a dejar que las personas que trabajan en la ascienda tuvieran que tomarse esas molestias por ella. Ya suficiente había tenido con el hecho de que las personas aquí parecían temerle y hacían prácticamente todo para no desatar la ira en ella.

Si esas personas supieran que ella no era de castigar ni tomar represalias contra nadie, tal vez la situación seria más cómoda. Pero… ¿Cómo podía hacer Hinata para explicárselos? Su inglés era excesivamente básico para ello. Podía terminar confundiéndolos y agravando la situación.

" _Se veían tan asustados con mi llegada… ¿Pensaran que realmente iba a venderlos? ¿Eso es lo que esperaban de mí? ¿Eso es lo que se dice de mí?"_

Sacudió con suavidad la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de ella. No era el momento de empezar a llenarse de ideas negativas ni preguntas que harían turbarla durante todo lo que resta de la tarde y la noche. Hoy, y solamente por hoy, se permitiría no pensar demasiado las cosas y relajarse. La visita de los Namikaze ya la había puesto demasiado incomoda y molesta con ese tal Menma como muy pocas veces lo estuvo con otras personas.

Hablar tan abiertamente sobre la venta de gente, la ponía enferma.

La joven desato su ceñido rodete, depositando la peineta de orquídea en la mesita de noche, y paso a adentrarse a lo que era el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba refrescarse y sabía de sobra que un baño en la tina era más que suficiente.

Encendió el agua y paso con suavidad su blanca y pequeña mano por las aceras de cerámico. Le gustaba el frio de las baldosas. La cañería sonó lo suficientemente ruidosa como para provocar que Hinata se sonrojara y diera un brinco hacia atrás. La joven se llevó una mano al corazón y mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior mientras su cabello lacio caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

Hinata esperaba desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos que nadie en la rampa baja hubiese escuchado el ruidoso grifo. Ella era sin duda demasiado torpe.

El agua empezó a caer llenando la tina. La Hyuuga empezó a desvestirse.

En Japón habría tenido que acarrear unos cuantos baldes de agua desde el pozo. Las cañerías no eran unas de las cualidades de la ciudad donde ella venia y era más seguro bañarse y beber agua de las napas. Japón a pesar de ser tradicional y al menos en la parte sur donde ella vivía no tan conservador, también se estaba haciendo conocer entre China y toda Europa como una futura potencia empresarial.

Su primo Neji estaba metido de corbata entre esas empresas. Y era ese uno de los motivos porque él no iba venir a hacerse cargo de la hacienda. Él hubiese tenido que dejar muchos asuntos pendientes. Entre ellos a Tenten, quien no hubiese sido nada feliz de tener a su prometido fuera mientras ella lleva el ritual de purgación.

Hinata termino de desprender el _obi_ de su kimono y con suavidad retiro los metros de tela envuelta hasta quedar en un conjunto de una bata de seda blanca y fina.

Giro con su mirada buscando un perchero. No había. La Hyuuga se sintió mortificada al recordarse que efectivamente, en occidente no iban a tener un perchero especial para kimonos o yukatas. Aquí no usaban sus mismas ropas. Envolviendo con delicadeza sus prendas, se decidió llevarlas y dejarlas en la cómoda hasta que empezara a desempacar apropiadamente.

De todas formas aquí debería conseguirse por un tiempo ropa que la hiciera ver más _normal._ Hinata bufo en sus pensamientos ante el concepto erróneo de normalidad. Nadie debería juzgar a otros por su cultura. Ella no era una mujer 'excéntrica' por vestir kimonos. Y las mujeres de oriente no eran refinadas por ponerse sombreros ridículos con plumas.

La Hyuuga volvió sobre sus pasos y deposito con cariño la prenda de vestir en la cama. El kimono de bordados de peces dorados y flores había sido un regalo de su mentora, Yuhi Kurenai. Hinata había esperado que le diera suerte durante su primer día en la capital de Carolina del Norte. Desgraciadamente, las miradas que recibió y la visita sorpresa de los gemelos le indicaron que no tuvo el efecto deseado.

Se acuclillo para buscar en su bolso un apropiado _kimono azul_ que le daba mayor comodidad al caminar debido al pequeño tajo de la pierna izquierda. No había usado mucho esta prenda siendo que tenía un par de años de haberla comprado. Ella no recordaba muy bien por qué no era de usarlo siendo que… En ese momento golpearon con suavidad la puerta de la recamara.

Hinata parpadeo confundida.

"Maestra, disculpe mi intromisión ¿Se encuentra bien?" Fue la pregunta que vino del otro lado de la puerta. Era una voz femenina y de una joven probablemente de su misma edad. Realmente que había gente joven en esa mansión. "Hemos escuchado ruidos y por eso yo-"

"E-estoy bien" Se apresuró a contestar mientras realizaba un improvisado rodete y caminaba rápidamente hasta la puerta la cual abrió entremedio revelando mitad de su figura. La mirada gris casi blanca de ella, se topó con una verdolaga y algo dura. "Disculpe. Debí haber preguntado si los grifos andaban bien primero. Quería asearme, n-no molestar."

La rubia de cuatro coletas y que vestía un arquetipo vestido de telas viejas hasta el suelo y un pañuelo blanco atado en la cintura, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder entender el acento extranjero de Hinata.

"¿Asearse?" Repitió no muy segura de haber escuchado bien. Hinata asintió con la cabeza provocando que mechones de su cabello callera como cortina negra sobre sus redondeados pómulos "¿Quiere que le prepare la ducha _Maestra_ Hy-?

Nuevamente la asiática le interrumpió esta vez sonriendo suavemente y mostrando sus nacárenos dientes blancos.

"No hay necesidad. Yo p-puedo hacerme cargo de cosas tan mundanas. Pero por favor…" Hinata dio espacio para que la rubia entre a la habitación. Ella estaba segura que nuevamente su maquillaje la estaba salvando de mostrar el rubor en sus mejillas. "Si no es molestia, podría indicarme donde están las toallas. Y-yo, se lo agradecería mucho."

Realizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en dirección a la criada quien pestañeo bastante aturdida del recibimiento de la nueva dueña de la mansión. La rubia estaba enterada que era una mujer rara, pero no al límite de agachar la cabeza como una gallina y de portar una _bata_ a esas horas de la tarde.

La rubia sacudió disimuladamente la cabeza por el pensamiento que tuvo. Si su nueva ama leyera la mente, seguramente que se hubiese ganado como mínimo un par de azotes.

"C-claro. Están en el segundo cajón de esta mesada ¿Quiere que seleccione las que va usar _Maestra_ Hyuuga?" Cuestiono la rubia agachándose en uno de los primeros armarios de donde saco unas toallas blancas "Si no son de su agrado la tela puedo conseguirle mejores paños."

"No es necesario. Con esto estaré bien." Hinata agarro con suavidad una de las grandes toallas, la cual abrazo para ocultar un tanto más su abultado busto. Era por ello que se ponía varios metros de tela con sus kimonos para que su silueta curvilínea no fuera tan evidente. "Usted ha sido de mucha ayuda, yo realmente n-nunca las hubiese encontrado" Insistió mirando con aprecio a la rubia "Muchas gracias"

Nuevamente la criada quedo congelada del repentino elogio. Pero sonrió con más tranquilidad. Al menos la hija de Hiashi era una persona agradecida y no un cerdo arrogante sin corazón. La rubia se sintió realmente mal por la comparación que había hecho con Hinata y las gallinas.

Tendría que arreglar eso después.

"No ha sido nada. Cualquier necesidad que tenga, puede llamarme."

Cuando la rubia ya había salido de la recamara tras preguntarle a la asiática si quería algún té o bocadillos, le sorprendió la franca y cuerda contestación que todas las personas, sean burgueses o nobles, deberían tener;

"Más tarde pasare por la cocina. S-si tengo hambre picare algo entre comidas. Pero no se preocupe" Hinata volvió a sonreír y esta vez se permitió salir completamente de su recamara al ver el pasillo vacío "Por cierto. Aún n-no le he preguntado su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Eh…?" La criada se pellizco la pierna ¿Le estaban preguntando a ella su nombre? ¿Ella realmente que le estaban preguntando? Al ver los expectantes ojos grises de la Hyuuga la rubia supo que sí. Le estaban preguntando su nombre y probablemente su posición, aunque Hinata no dijo nada de rangos en la mansión. "Mi nombre es Temari, _Maestra_. Soy la encargada de asear los baños,"

La rubia se mordió la lengua al casi decir su apellido. Si había hecho algo mal no quería que sus dos hermanos pagaran las represalias también. Mucho menos el menor quien ya la había pasado bastante mal con la visita de la semana pasada de los gemelos Namikaze.

Principalmente del señorito Menma, quien era un patán imbécil.

"¿T-Temari? ¡Qué nombre precioso!"

.

.

.

Cuando Temari volvió a bajar al comedor, recibiendo la mirada confusa y expectante de todos ellos. Sasuke no hubiese esperado que la gruñona hermana mayor de su compañero de arriado, Gaara, con quien cosechaban en el campo, estuviera sonriendo e indicara que la maestra no iba a exigir ningún gran banquete por su llegada ni vendrían nobles de ninguna parte.

Esto tranquilizo enormemente a todos. Se habian puesto a limpiar hasta la más mísera marca de polvo creyendo que tendrían una gran reunión de gente etiquetada y despreciable. En la que ellos deberían estar sirviendo y escuchándolos hablar de cosas ajustadas y de trabajos que en si ninguno de ellos realizaba. Hasta él mismo debía admitir que estaba enormemente complacido de esa noticia.

"¿…y es verdad que viste una bata de muchos colores?" Cuestiono Kim, otra de las muchas encargas de la colada y la limpieza diurna.

"Yo no diría que son batas Kim. Son demasiado delicadas para ser batas. Parece seda o algo así." Reprocho Temari pasando de lado al Uchiha "Solo cuida tu lengua frente a ella. Ya te has ganado muchas palizas por ser una abre bocas con el anterior _maestro._ Trata de esta vez no ganártelas con la hija, aunque…" La rubia dudo unos segundos. Suspirando, dijo algo que nadie llego a escucharla. "Aunque dudo que ella fuera a darnos alguna clase de represalia."

La morena que iba junto a la rubia de coletas bajo la cabeza asintiendo a lo que decían. Más, el silencio en Kim no duro demasiado, dos pasos más adelante ya estaba preguntando si era cierto que la mujer usaba zapatos de madera.

Sasuke estuvo tentado de sacarse el moño y el chaleco de este estúpido uniforme ajustado que debería de estar portando su hermano mayor. Él quería volver para la arriada, cabalgar algún potro del prado y pasar por el mercado del camino a su pueblo para comprar algunas flores para su madre. Sin embargo tenía que aguantar.

Aunque no sabía cuánto. La Hyuuga se había adentrado a bañar, y él era el encargado de darle el recorrido por la mansión. Aunque ella le había rechazado muy amablemente, más para venir de un noble, el que la escoltaran por la inmensa morada "Que _molestia…"_ mascullo entre dientes el Uchiha empezando a subir las escaleras a dos zancos.

Iba a esperarla afuera de la recamara y punto. Luego de ello el mismo diría que tiene otras actividades que atender (cosa que no era cierto) y se iría antes de que oscurezca. Siendo que Itachi le había indicado que como mayordomo tenía que al menos quedarse las primeras noche en el cuartucho de debajo de la casa principal. Por si la nueva maestra necesitaba algo.

Pero lo que Itachi sabia y la misma Mikoto, su madre, eran plenamente conscientes y era por ello que no habian querido que él tomara temporalmente el lugar de su hermano. Es que Sasuke aborrecía esta casa, y a cada uno de los señores que se hacían llamar _maestros_.

Se apoyó contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta para escuchar algún ruido.

Cuando fue evidente que la asiática había salido del cuarto de baño, Sasuke espero escuchar algún grito o algo llamando a alguna muchacha para que fuera a ayudarla a vestir. Sin embargo Hinata no llamo a nadie. Tampoco estaba haciendo ningún sonido brusco como abrir cajones o quejarse de nada.

Ni siquiera llegaba a él los típicos olores a colonias sumamente pesadas que las mujeres burguesas se ponían en el cuello. Lo único que captaba los finos y buenos oídos del moreno es el sonido de la tela deslizándose sobre un cuerpo, probablemente desnudo. Era un sonido sedante y tranquilizador, como el sonido de una hoja al caer del árbol.

Sin embargo cualquier calma empezó a disminuir tras varios minutos de retardo.

Sasuke termino por perder la paciencia y llamo a la puerta.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Empezó el Uchiha. Él odiaba el tener que preguntar cómo estaba alguien que no le importaba, pero las normas eran las normas. Y era realmente mejor no meterse con esta clase de s _eñores._ O terminarían muy mal.

"…" Hinata quedo congelada en la habitación con las manos tratando de acomodar una tira trasera del kimono azul. Ahora recordaba porque es que no se colocaba este traje. Y era debido a que siempre necesitaba ayuda para acomodar el pliegue entre el obi y la tela que quedaba en sus caderas.

De haber sido Temari le hubiese hecho pasar de inmediato y pedido ayuda pero... Reconoció la voz del joven como la de Sasuke Uchiha. El joven que se había presentado como el hermano del mayordomo. "E-estoy bien. Saldré enseguida" La voz de Hinata era ahogada y estaba segura que quien estuviera fuera de la recamara no debió siquiera ser capaz de escucharla.

"¿Se encuentra bien, _maestra?"_ Volvió a preguntar Sasuke. Quien claramente no la había odio. Pero esta vez el tono de la pregunta era ronco y sin ningún disimulo por esconder su grado de asco al pronuncia el honorifico ridículo de _'maestro'_

Él estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y sabía que si aquello ocurría el probablemente actuaria de una manera brusca y seria reprendido.

No es que él temiera a las reprensiones, pero su hermano mayor estaba enfermo y su madre… Nunca se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a su progenitora ¡Jamás!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente mostrando por la escasa luz del atardecer y una lámpara a gasoil del costado de la cama a una mujer de rodete ceñido y brilloso debido al agua, y una piel blanca y de mejillas envueltas en rubor.

Hinata no se había llegado a poner maquillaje. Aunque dudaba que aquí en la mansión tuviera que engañar a alguien sobre el tema de sus subida de colores.

"Disculpe" Hablo repentinamente ella "Pero ¿Podría, por favor sostener esta tela del costado, mientras yo acomodó esta parte?" Inquirió señalando un pliegue un tanto desordenado de una tela azul de terciopelo. El Uchiha obedeció no sin dejar de mirarla con una ceja arqueada. Inmediatamente Hinata pudo acomodar perfectamente su Obi blanco y desarrugo cualquier pliegue. "Muchas gracias"

La asiática hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el Uchiha quien de por si le llevaba dos cabezas de altura.

Sasuke resoplo y sin darse cuenta soltó un _"_ Como sea…"

Hinata sonrió ante la contestación. "E-Esa respuesta me agrada más"

Cuando pasaron por la cocina y la Hyuuga estuvo dispuesta a prepararse un té para llevar al escritorio, Sasuke supo que no iba a poder irse esta noche. La mujer estaba asustando con su comportamiento inusual a todos los encargados de la cocina.

¿Acaso aparte de excéntrica era una mujer inapropiada? Lo cierto era que nunca esperaron ver a la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga buscando un cerillo para encender el horno y colocar una pava a hervir.

.

.

Era inquietante ver a una mujer sentada en el escritorio que por lo general serbia al antiguo maestro para hacer sus diligencias. Ella portaba unas pequeñas gafas que la hacían parecer sin duda alguien lista y astuta, pero eran sus manos tan pulcras, menudas, y de apariencia suaves con aquel grueso libro que obviamente astuta no era. La asiática se encontraba leyendo para su curiosidad un tomo de leyes y derechos a la par de otros varios libros del mismo tema. Entre uno de ellos había un cuaderno que trajo ella con escritos que debían de ser de su tierra natal ya que él no entendió nada de la caligrafía.

La mujer claramente sabía leer en inglés y escribir en un idioma legible y no con dibujitos de palitos como en ese cuaderno que presentía, vería muchas veces más. Hinata recurriría con demasiada frecuencia a dicho cuaderno donde tomaba notas.

La asiática estornudo debido al polvo de una de las hojas.

"Sumimasen" Se disculpó Hinata sabiendo que lo tenía a Sasuke tras de ella. Al darse cuenta que había hablado nuevamente en su lengua natal y que el Uchiha había vuelto arquear una ceja, ella tuvo que voltearse y aclarar por segunda vez lo que había dicho. Ya le había ocurrido cuando le mostraron la biblioteca y ella exclamo ' _sugoi'_ "Q-quise decir lo ciento. Debí cubrirme la boca al estornudar." Eso último fue un reproche para sí misma. Sumimasen, solo significa _disculpe,_ pero Sasuke lo tomo como que toda la oración que ella había dicho significaba el simple _sumimasen._

"¿Quiere un poco de té de manzanilla para aclarar la garganta?" Cuestiono él viéndola ya a la joven quien se estaba por servir su tercera taza.

Hinata parpadeo confundida no entendiendo pero al asociar un par de palabras en la oración rápidamente comprendió que le estaban ofreciendo servirle el té. A lo que se negó, de nuevo.

"No gracias. P-puedo encargarme de esto joven Sasuke ¿Usted está seguro que no gusta sentarse o tomar una taza de té conmigo?" Ella volvió a asentir sabiendo que había pronunciado mitad de la oración mal. Pero al menos fue entendida por el Uchiha "Sabe que puede irse cuando guste."

"No" Contesto secamente Sasuke. Ella asintió y no dijo nada al ver que él no había dicho el 'gracias' al final de la oración.

Tampoco era que esperaba un _gracias,_ pero si él lo hubiese dicho, ella hubiera intentado empezar una conversación con él. Tal vez, para otra ocasión si pudiera entablar una plática con el Uchiha…

Hinata volvió a adentrarse en la lectura buscando algún acta que le sirviera de apoyo para dejar testificado que los esclavos de su padre no podían volver a ser vendidos ni comprados. Pero hasta ahora, y en el primer libro que estaba a punto de terminar de ojear, no había encontrado nada. Había gastado tres horas en una búsqueda inútil con la guía básica de normas de la capital Carolina del Norte.

Solo había conseguido un acuerdo marital que permitía a un esclavo acceder a privilegios de ciudadanos… ¿Pero eso de que le servía?

Pasado nuevamente unos minutos y ella sabiendo que Sasuke debía de estarse cansando de estar de pie, y aún ella no entendiendo porque él no se retiraba (como ya muchos criados habian venido a informarles y ella les deseo una buena noche) paso a solicitarle que se sentara.

"S-si no gusta el té puede obviarlo. Pero insisto, por favor. Tome asiento. Sus pies han de estarlo necesitando y me atormenta que se fatigue por mi culpa."

El moreno titubeo, pero al ver y sentir que realmente debían de ser los últimos que quedaban en toda la residencia, y principalmente en la rampa superior, el obedeció para su comodidad sentándose en uno de los sillones de la esquina. Desabotono el maldito moño que ya lo estaba asfixiando, paso a mirar por la ventana a la noche oscura que se cernía sobre ellos.

Una de las criadas ya había venido a indicarle a Sasuke que su habitación en la planta de abajo estaba preparada por lo que él ya asumió de pasada que realmente iba a tener que quedarse.

Bufo.

Seguramente su madre estaría con el corazón en vilo temiendo que ya hubiese hecho alguna estupidez al nuevo maestro.

"Enseguida terminare de leer esto. Gracias por la compañía" Dedico unas cuantas palabras Hinata en la dirección del Uchiha. Sin embargo la mirada casi blanca de la joven seguía allí, posada en el libro leyendo a toda velocidad.

 _"¿Qué está mal en esta mujer?"_ Pensó el Sasuke no comprendiendo porque la asiática se estaba interesando tanto en las leyes de esta región, cuando era claro, en una carta que ella envío hace dos meces desde Tokio, que no se quedaría a vivir aquí.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora (Osea de Mua):**_

 _ **Hola amigos!**_

 _ **Wow! Esta idea del fics fue bien recibida.**_

 ** _Nos leemos~_**


End file.
